The purpose of this study is to determine the normal thickness of bone in African-American men and women in Olmsted County. Additionally, we will risk factors for the development of osteoporosis. We have just begun to enroll African-American residents of Olmsted County (10 women and 6 men) in this 4-year prospective study to identify risk factors for bone loss in the African-American population for comparison with risk factors for white men and women in the community. When the baseline studies are complete, we plan to compare bone density levels among African-American residents of the county to those of residents originally from Somalia.